


the greatest view in all of katolis

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [14]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Katolis, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 14: SightseeingCallum takes Rayla to the highest tower of the castle.





	the greatest view in all of katolis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



“Callum, why are we going up here?” Rayla asked as she followed Callum up the stairs of the highest tower of the castle of Katolis. The war between their races had just ended, and it was the first time either of them were back here in almost a year.

Rayla had been so excited for Callum to properly show her around the place he had grown up, like she had done to him in Xadia, but she didn’t know how going to a tower would show her anything.

“This tower has the greatest view in all of Katolis, trust me.”

She just nodded, not knowing what to say. She was sure it wouldn’t be that special, after all, she had seen the view from the castle before, back then, by herself. And back then, she never saw it as special, but she didn’t want to disappoint Callum.

But as they arrived, and Rayla saw the view, all the doubt immediately disappeared, and she understood.

Yes, up here, she could truly see so far away, mile after mile, villages filled with people, and the lush green forests she had run around so long ago, when her goal had been to kill. She had been in the castle before, but back then, she never had the time to admire her surroundings, or time to realize how gorgeous the view from the highest tower actually was. Now when she had time to actually experience it, she understood why Callum called it the best view in all of Katolis.

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful Callum.”

He chuckled, and took her hand.

“I know, you can see so far, I love the view.”

Rayla smiled, this is where Callum had grown up, and she realized he probably knew every place that could be seen from here, and she wanted to know more about these sights, learn.

So, she pointed at random.

“Can you tell me about that place? And then the rest.”

“Of course, let's start.”


End file.
